Fuhrer
by KoveAiden
Summary: As expected, Roy eventually became Fuhrer, and of course everyone was glad for him, but he was about to find out that not even Fuhrer got whatever he wanted. RoyEd


**_Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.

* * *

Warning: Slight yaoi, swearing._**

* * *

**_Fuhrer_**

As expected, Roy eventually became Fuhrer, and of course everyone was glad for him, but he was about to find out that not even the Fuhrer got whatever he wanted.

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Come in Lieutenant Hawkeye." The lieutenant quickly opened and closed the door, making sure no one had seen her enter.

"Colonel Elric?"

"Yes Riza?" Edward asked looking up. "Uh...Erm...Riza?" he stuttered. Riza "Trigger Happy" Hawkeye was standing in front of his desk wearing a short blue military-style shirt and a matching navy...miniskirt.

"You see the problem Ed. Roy finally passed the dress code, there just weren't enough female employee to overrule it. Please help." She pleaded, pulling at the hem of her skirt, trying unsuccessfully to make it longer.

"Oh, of course!" Ed replied recovering from the shock. "I'll go right away. Oh, and please tell all the female officers may stay in here in my office until I get this settled."

"Yes sir!" She replied, saluting, then blushing when her shirt lifted showing some stomach. He smiled at her confidently then walked out, leaving her to her job. He marched quickly down to the Fuhrer's office. It was a very short walk, his office being assigned close to Roy's for obvious reasons.

He walked up to the door and, without knocking, entered, leaving the door slightly ajar purposely. Mustang looked up from his work,

"Hello Fullmetal, come sit down." He said, patting the surface of his desk. Ed sauntered over to the Fuhrer, sitting on the desk and gave him a smile.

"Hey Roy." he replied, allowing the Fuhrer's hand to rest on his thigh.

"Did you have something to say or did you just miss me?" Roy asked with a sexy grin, sliding his palm suggestively on the blonde's thigh.

"Well actually, I just spoke with Lieutenant Hawkeye," Here Roy licked his lips nervously, knowing what was coming and wishing Ed had closed the door.

"Really?" He asked feigning innocence.

"Yes and she seemed quite uncomfortable about her new...attire." He finished giving the Flame Alchemist a stern look.

"Listen Ed, I'm the Fuhrer now and I decided a long time ago-"

"ROY AURELUS MUSTANG!" Ouch, he could already hear the sniggers from outside. "I can't believe you'd do something so selfish! First, how would you like it if a female Fuhrer demanded _you _wore spandex or leather to work? Second, why the _hell _are you ogling the female officers! If you don't renounce the new dress code requirement in the next ten minutes your sleeping on the couch for a week!" With that said, Ed slipped off the desk and took a seat on the sofa, waiting.

"All right babe, don't get so upset, I will." More laughter and a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Fullmetal's Bitch". Sigh. Why couldn't Ed see that as Fuhrer he needed to keep up his _image_ and that stunts like this _really_ didn't help? Sigh. Oh well. He walked outside his office, ignoring the badly hidden smirks and muffled chuckles.

"Excuse me." He said trying to get them to listen. They continued to talk. 1..2..3.. "Shut the hell up and listen or I'll roast you all!" That got their attention. "Thank you, Rogers!"

"Sir!" The man stood up, saluting.

"Inform all the divisions that the female officers are permitted to wear their previous uniforms." Roger's gave an affirmative and left to job. Roy sighed once more and went back into his office. Ed had returned to his desk. 'Hah! Like that was gonna work. Roy wasn't gonna let this slide that easily. His dream of many years had been tragically shattered.' Roy sat down in his chair and pointedly ignored the gorgeous blonde perched on his desk. Ed moved to where he had a leg on each side of the Fuhrer's chair and watched as the great Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, pout. Yes, _pout_. Sigh,

"Roooyyy." He moaned, frustrated at the older man's childish antics. "Don't be like that." He leaned down, looping his arms around Roy's neck, touching their foreheads and noses, and looked into dark eyes.

"Mmgh. 's'not fair." Roy mumbled, leaning closer, stealing a soft kiss.

"I know baby." Ed said pulling back. With a sly smile he leaned back down, his mouth so close to Roy's ear he could feel the blonde's hot breath. "I said that the women wouldn't be wearing the skirts," Roy listened with baited breath. "I didn't say I wouldn't."

The Fuhrer left work right after lunch that afternoon, Edward in tow, unable to wait any longer.

* * *

_****_

Beggars can't be choosers.

* * *

****

**(A/N:** When Ed said he's wear the uniform he did not mean at work, he meant at **home.)**

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**


End file.
